<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflowers by tragicallywicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448327">Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked'>tragicallywicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human AU, Jalice, but look on the bright side, here you can make requests, i'll explain it on the notes, introduction to a new one-shot series yay, me making one-shots i mean, this is gonna be a constant thing now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Run away, find you a lover<br/>Go away somewhere all bright and new<br/>I have seen no other<br/>Who compares with you</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>WILDFLOWERS</strong>
</p><p class="p1">[series intro]</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>You belong among the wildflowers</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong in a boat out at sea</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sail away, kill off the hours</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong somewhere you feel free</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Something about the duality of delicacy and strength in wildflowers always fascinated Alice Brandon. Similar to herself, they had tempestuous brawn in their elegant eccentricity, flourishing in the most adverse soils. Repelled by her birthplace, she sought comfort not in others but in the pursue of her own freedom. At times emancipation presented a rockier spur than the young woman could take just the same as those flowers she invariably collected in her adventures. Alice endured every single taunt survival threw at her as exploitations for her own growth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Freedom, Alice learned, wasn’t by necessity the same as seclusion. Like her, Jasper Whitlock was an eccentric bohemian in his own exquisite art of letting his heart pledge every decision—the most urgent he had made to be with her until his guitar could play no more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They found in each other the peace life hadn’t bestowed on them. In the contentment of Jasper’s melodic undertones against her ear, the vehemence of his doting arms around her—a protective shell encompassing hers on sleepless nights, whether it was in the superb or the dreadful ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Run away, find you a lover</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Go away somewhere all bright and new</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I have seen no other</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Who compares with you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She never felt tamed with Jasper. He was a wild horse approaching obligations too vast for his own prudence, always pouring the most spectacular springs of his essence into every accomplishment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They were twenty-two when they met in the little bar in Houston, Texas. Jasper’s music luring Alice to him like it had been made to her ears exclusively. In the stupidity of youth, they deemed their love was nothing but a night fire, set to be fiercely savored a single time. But because their bond was unselfish, they lacked the social boundaries and expectations, soon finding themselves in each other’s arms again and again for an entire year.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they married, Jasper was still a musician playing in bars and Alice, the groupie stitching his jackets. They had no money, no big plan, they just knew they craved to be together forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong among the wildflowers</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong in a boat out at sea</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong with your love on your arm</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong somewhere you feel free</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were wildflowers in her hair when she walked down the aisle to him. Unlike the dried ones from her explorations of America that Alice kept in a journal, they were crisp and colorful, a metaphor to the comfort of their future together. No one Jasper ever met compared to Alice, the lightness of her smile—as enchanting as the force of her spirit. For someone so tiny with such a tormented past, she had the most happy and brave heart he had ever met.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jasper hadn’t expected to find love on an empty bar in Texas amidst a journey to discover himself in art and music. He found chasmic green orbs devoting to him—the cast aside musician—a contemplation he hadn’t been used to. Even then, he had called her a groupie, smiling over her annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, if you can’t appreciate my utmost appreciation for your work only to call me a groupie, perhaps you don’t deserve a minute of my precious time.” Maybe it was the firm way she had called him <em>sir</em> to make Jasper feel like his old man or the feral gaze she was throwing at him with that ancient-sounding roast, or even a combination of both, Jasper was lost to her enchantment then.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, <em>ma’am</em>.” The good Southern gentleman in him was content with the choice of words, even with the jeering in the last part. Jasper’s sentiment was genuine through it all. “How am I gonna make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A drink will do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In the years that followed, whenever they felt the jokingly tone befall them, Jasper would always recall the first night, her with legitimate literacy and him with never-ending mischief that made her giggle—a vibration that from the start became his favorite sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Run away, go find a lover</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Run away, let your heart be your guide</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You deserve the deepest of cover</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong in that home by and by</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After they met, every song Jasper sang was carrying her in his mind, every song he wrote with Alice in his heart. All the little adventures, everlasting travels to explore the country, to be free, every single one a portion of their story. Each crusade leading up to the biggest adventure of their lives: Autumn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The trees had been bulky, full of caramel-colored leaves for weeks, but the day she had been born, the floors were covered with crumbly signs of fall. They had no need to discuss how fitting it had been the name already chosen to their New-York-born child.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her laughter was their whole wide world, a giggle that matched her mother’s with a side grin that was her father’s—with a dimple and all. Autumn had bright green eyes, a pointy nose, and wild black hair, a sweet mixture of two wildflowers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong among the wildflowers</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong somewhere close to me</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Far away from your trouble and worry</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong somewhere you feel free</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You belong somewhere you feel free</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They had moved to California when Olivia and Noel were born, a matching set of joy and wildness. Untamable spirits like their parents had been, they came to prove parenting wasn’t like a recipe in one of Alice’s books—in all its unwavering euphoria.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two hearts that had started in one home became five in forever changing thrill.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jasper still played and Alice still sewed his jackets, only with a lifetime in between.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>